Anyway you want it
by ShadowsGirl101
Summary: OC x OC My good friend requested a lemon with her Oc and one of my Oc's. So here it is. Ichigo is a full fledged Anbu black op but then as fate would have it Kiki hired him to fix a leak in her roof, but as fate has it one thing turns to another.
1. So your roof leaks

A lemon story

Pairing: Ichigo X Kiki

It was a bright sunny day in Kahona village. The sun was out and brightly shining. A teen stood in Tsunades office. The dark of the shadows touching the light that's reach filed within the sill of the window. She was beautiful, Waist long black hair shining. And after coming out of the office with her daily mission scroll filled and daily work filed away; back inside the dark building, she headed home the light of the bright sun beaming overhead. "Oi, Hey Kiki…" Kiki peered into the shadow of an overhead tree. There was a man. He hopped out of the trees shade and into full view. He was tall and scrawny but had well built muscle on the arms. His hair was an off dirty brown, and under the mask of his profession he had the most beautiful eyes. They were honey colored with a hint of brown sugar to make them a heavenly tint. She was equipped with an athletic body that was skinny yet accused of being frail but underneath well built. "Do you have a mission you need done? Perhaps I could help." He was a gentleman who was quaint. The sunshine made his hair light up to her appeal. He was quite the sight.

"I need…some help with my roof…But it's alright I think I can fix it, thank you for asking however," "Please allow me…" He said quietly. "Ichigo…" He smiled and made a small tiny laugh. "It's Ichi to you ma'am…" She gave a small giggle. "Mr. Yamasaki because I am your employer…" She paused. "I shall call you Mr. Strawberry man!" They both gave these sincere laughs. They were good friends. They had been on missions together and grew as some would call; thick as thieves. "Oi, Mr. Strawberry man wants paid in pocky and tea please!" "Aie, Yea that can be done!" She laughed. "Great! Be there at four, and remember my tea and pocky!" He jumped off at racing speed. Gone in a flash, That was Ichi. She walked home her pace not in quick hurry. But heart beating fast. She thought about [i] him [/i] and stopped. Shadow, a close friend of hers did introduce Ichi to her. She did mention in her slippery tone that Ichi was single and kind of distant. He wasn't distant to her, was he? Kiki just. Couldn't. She just couldn't. Stop. It was mad thinking about him. Ichigo.

Kiki heard the loud pounding on her roof that afternoon. She was in the kitchen preparing lunch for herself. She picked up the kitchen knife and gently peeled at a nice fresh orange. The light crisp crunch of the orange for some reason had made her smile. It was a fresh but somewhat bitter feeling. She looked up at the roof and smiled, He was working so hard. Kiki had found herself wandering outside with a glass tray. Its contents contained juice and an orange half, she had tried to cut in a straight even line. But its line turned out a tad crooked. She had worked so hard on it. Her heart jumped at the thought of Ichigo complementing her on her great knife skills. But it came out just a tad crooked. Kiki sighed. Why did she care so much? It was just a crooked line. She called to him. Name slipping gently from her lips. "Ichigo…" He was in front of her in this blinding blur. "Aie?" He said slowly slipping his hammer down onto the patio table. "I made you something to eat Ichi," He smiled, Lifted the mask over his head. His teeth shown in a huge smile. That made her smile. "Ichigo…here," She lifted the tray to him. With nimble and gentle hands, The tips of his long fingers retracted around the orange. "Aie thank you, Kiki-chan…" Kiki giggled. "We have pet names now" Ichi nodded. "Okay sure…" "Alright, Ichi-san." He rubbed his head with his nails. "Aie aren't you my manager…?" She laughed and turned a tad bit pink. "Sorry, I forgot!" Ichigo smiled and bit into the orange. "Mmm, Tasty! Thank you!" Without another word Ichigo disappeared. "Uh…your welcome…" She muttered leaving the tray and walking inside with solem steps. Dusk had just set in. Kiki carefully placed her well made dinner on the dining room table. She had made white rice with Ichiban noodles on the side, The steam quickly rose from Kiki's work. She had set the table and everything was perfect. Kiki played with the napkin on her side of the table, Ah- this table was set for two. Ichigo was outside all day. It was the least she could do, Right? I mean he was out there all day and Kahona did get pretty hot in the afternoon. "Ichigo!" She called out the sliding glass door. "Ichigo Yamasaki!" She didn't notice him, but who would? His profession was to be unseen hence his skill. "Yes?" Kiki jumped back. Heart thumping heavily against her chest. "You- You scared me…" Ichi quickly itched the back of his head. "Aie…I did?" "Yes…yes you did…" He smiled behind his bird mask, "So…" He shifted his weight to be sitting on the balls of his feet, heels not touching the ground.

"Yes Ma'am?" "I-I made you dinner…" Her heart still raced. Shock not yet absorbed. Was she always like this with him? Always in shock, Why did her heart beat like this..? So strongly when ever 'Ichigo Yamasaki's name or features were whispered. Or hushed from even across the room. Her heart had always leapt at his name, she had no idea why. Was she in love with him? No, she had been in love with the Uchiha boy, Sasuke. Till he left… Defied the words of love she told him. Defied this small village and defied Hokage words. She had sat him down. They were eating now. Ichigo was red in the face from being at such a clean table in his dirty state. Kiki smiled widely at him, even dirty he was still…so… "So how was the roof?" "Horrible. It's a wonder you didn't drown in your sleep…" "That bad?" "Yes…" Ichi admitted. Kiki smiled. "At least you fixed it…" "Oi, yea…It was bad…" "Dinner is my little thank you…" Ichigo stopped in mid action. Chopstick presently in his mouth. "Hm?" "Its delicious! Thank you!" Kiki turned red. Playing with her hair. Moving it to cover the red. "Ah- R-really?" "Yes, Your husband will be a lucky man!" Kiki blushed harder blush moving through her whole face. "Ah, Are you okay?" "y-yes," She muttered moving her hand quickly to the left side of the table. He smiled and let out this cute tiny chuckle.

Kiki tried to things of happy things. Her sensei's cookies; the ones with huge chocolate chunks. That time they dared Kakashi to hold a; "Will strip for ramen!" sign anything to take her thoughts off of Ichigo and his adorable smile. Kiki moved her hand toward a napkin laying in the center off the table. Warmth on her hand. What? Was this feeling that shocked up her spine? She looked at her hand, the index finger twitching slightly under. Ichigo's rough right hand. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked concerned. "Y-yes, -I…" "Please take something I don't want you sick…" Kiki slow nodded with a full, iridescent smile to go with it. His hand was so warm, But rough from his work. He was so manly but so sentimental at the same time. Kiki loved it. Ichigo smiled at her once again and carefully got up, pushing his chair in. Kiki flew up chair falling behind her with a soft thud. "Eh?" Ichi made a small concerned notion. "W-where are you going?" "I have to go now…Ronin can't take care of himself for any time over fifteen seconds." Kiki sputtered a laugh. "Oh. Okay…" She walked him to the door. Kiki opened the door, A spiked chill plowed her over. "Oo! It got chilly!" Ichigo exclaimed. Kiki peered at his short sleeves. "Oh! Ichigo!" Kiki opened the closet and saw an old scarf Kakashi had left on a visit to see her last winter when she was sick with the flu. She carefully pulled it out. The fabric was still soft to the touch, "Bend down…" She commanded, She was still his employer. "Aie…" Ichigo bended over his nose about an inch from touching hers . Kiki gently unfolded the wool and strengthened the frays at the scarf's end which were close to unraveling. She carefully tied it around Ichigos strong neck, She decided to tie it in the back, her arms were around him now. Ichigos nose grazed hers. Ichigos scent was marvelous. It smelt of brown sugar even after his hard day of work. And his breath, Of cinnamon. Kiki felt so warm in the face she thought she was going to die, He was this cute, This warm and kind. Ichigo pulled away when Kiki affectionately patted his head. "Thank you," He said in his ever kind voice. "No problem…" Kiki muttered, Ichigo smiled once more and carefully opened the door. "I'll see you later…" He waved at her. "O-oh okay," Ichigo smiled and turned red. He placed his lips against Kiki's cheek. Kiki loved how his hair bristled against her cheeks, they gently poked at her and Ichigo lips were so soft. He pulled away. "Thanks for dinner " He waved and walked out the door… and disappeared into the night. Leaving Kikiko Uchiha alone and lost in enchantment at her own doorstep. Kiki pressed her hand against her cheek. It was such a magical moment. But it was so fast. Ichigo Yamasaki, Kiki would just have to find something else that needed fixing. She would have to forget about him. Sasuke, Kiki looked out into the night. It was cold but beautiful. Kiki smiled. She needed some help in her garden and she knew just the anbu to hire,

~End Day 1~


	2. You need someone to protect you

Kikiko Uchiha was making her walk to the anbu office. Thinking about Ichigo s kiss and it meaning, She heard some mild squabbling on the buildings side. So she went to investigate. What she found was Ichigo, Rolling the dirt with his cousin Ronin. The dirty blonde was choking his cousin and Ichi was gripping onto Ronin shirt tightly in one hand, His other fist was raised above his head. Both males stopped when they saw Kiki. Uhhh Hi You guys shouldn t do that Your cousins He was going to beat me up- Ronin started to whine. You guys Shouldn t be hugging like that Its wrong Kiki chuckled as the words left her mouth. Well Ichi shoved Ronin off, In a sort of rude gesture but hey, If your cousin was as clinging as a lost dog you would shove him to, Well What are you here for? Ichi asked in his normal gentleman like tone. I was wondering if you would help me with my garden, Ichigo-san Oh His voice had cooled. The tone of voice edgy and icy. Kiki loved it like that. I suppose I ll be right over after I take Ronin-baka home. Oh okay Kiki muttered trying not to sound a bit disappointed with his choice. Ichigo lifted his hand and gave a small wave, Grabbing Ronin by his scrawny arm and dragging him home.

Kiki felt lost and board in thought. Ichigo was working outside; Tending to the tiny seeds that would soon become something great and wondrous. The feeling of life in ones hands was a great feeling. To take care of something and to let it grow in your hands, and your hands only. Ichigo laid down his tools and placed the seeds carefully into the ground. Careful and slightly trembling he worked, Afraid to mess the seeds resting place up. He looked up at sky; It had grown dreary dark and it had a sad tone to it, Then down it came. The rain. The tears of their ancestors. Ichigo always thought it was an honor to have the elders cry for them, But then again. That was just Ichi. Ichigo watched the hungry ground absorb the water as soon as it s mass hit earth. He liked the rain. It brought not sadness but hope for him as well as his cousin. What else was there hope for? There family was gone, Ichigo had to raise Ronin, and if he was under adult supervision all of his life he would have been only half the idiot he was now, Ichigo had to provide for his younger cousin and work. So of course Ronin was an idiot, He was always lonely. That was just them. The lonely. Yamasaki kids She woke up. Rain pouring outside. The drops made loud banging noise s on the roof. Ichigo ?

He was outside the rain washing dirt from his fingertips and cleaning them, Hey There was shelter from the rain. He looked up to see the shelter of an umbrella. It red frame held strong against the beating rain. You shouldn t be out here so late Because well .You ll get sick. He stood. Tall frame making his head bump gently into the underside of the umbrella. I guess I better be getting home neh? He gave a quick exhausted sigh. Ronin will be getting worried And he can t stay alone to long or he ll go crazy. Kiki laughed. She just couldn t help it. He was so straight forward about his family. He was open to calling his family teasing names, because of this Kiki knew how much he truly loved Ronin, they were inseparable in this big world. Kiki had felt this way too, About the Uchiha boy. Before he left,

Well thank you but I can't stay... Said the dirty burnette drying his hair in a towel, Are you sure? She asked worry took control of her. I am sure... He smiled his beauitful smile and continued drying off. She blushed. Infatuation? Or was it Lust? She didnt know, They all blended frangrance to her. The blind state. He was in her thoughts. Flawless? No, He had flaws, Kiki knew this... So it wasent infatuation then? Well... Lust was next. She didnt think of himm in that dirty state. Sure. Sure, she was intrested but not like that! ...Was she? Wel maybe. Just maybe. She was in love al over again... Was that possible? She had her heart broken, Did it mend? Or did it patch? Her questions were unanswered. Ichigo. Yamasaki. He was on her mind. Like always...

He had been allowed to use her shower. Kiki thought this was simply poliet, She sat down on the brown sofa that rested in the living room. She flipped on the tv and the rain and darkness from outside had shown in through the sliding glass door. That darkness and Kiki were seperated by a thin sheet of glass. Why did the dark taunt her so? It was just in waiting. The news had flipped on. The familiar anchor man was reporting todays damage. Death, She thought. There was always deaths now a days. The anchor man began another story. Two girls were kiddnapped by a rapist on the Kahona outskirts. Wait. Stop. Outskirts? Kiki thought. Her eyes rested on the map of the area, The red was the criminals path. Damn. Kiki's neighborhood. Right there. In the midde of that red streak. Irony. This was Irony. Kiki's eyes widened at the tv. She quickly sprung to her feet. Nerves twitching on end. She was horrified! With a quick snap from an unready bone n her leg. Kiki leapt! She slammed the blinds on the door closed. Heart racing. She ran and locked in the windows. In the momentum rush Kiki forgot. She had a guest. Her nerves still twitched. She looked at the digital cock on the TV's entertainment center. Eight pm. Yes. This was Irony.

Kiki? In momentum rush Ichigo stood behind her. He placed a warm hand on Kiki's shoulder. She screamed. Like she was being murdered. Kiki! alarmed the anbus sense's prickled. He gripped her shoulders and quickly turned her around. Kiki! kiki still screamed fear had taken over her cavity in absence. kiki! Kikiko Uchiha! He shook her. Not hard, but enough to give her head a sight knock. Kiki... She had calmed. Ichigo...? Yes... He replied rather cautious to her earlier actions. T-The news... She sputtered. Hmmm? Ichigo hummed. R-rapist! Rapist? O-on the TV! On the news! She said voice slowly recoiling at the word rapist. Your scared of a rapist? Y-yes! She said in a high pitch tone. Well I suppose if I was a woman I would be scared as well... Ichigo muttered to himself. No worrys... Said Ichigo cooly. I'l give Ronin a call... W-what? Kiki sputtered. Yes...He can order himself a pizza and watch porn for all I care... Kiki turned red and started to laugh. Ronin did seem like the type of guy to...Buy pizza and watch- I'll call him right now... Ichigo reached for the house phone. Slight regret tore at Kiki for taking away Ronins beloved cousin. But. The stab wore away. Ronin was eighteen. And he was a man. And to that he could take care of himself. Now, Ichi being nineteen. Was a diffrent story. He could pick his own choices and he surely didnt have to pick to take care of Ronin.

The phone conversation lasted a rough twenty minutes. Even Kiki could hear Ronin whine, but Ichigo was a smooth talker. Kiki was in the kitchen preparing something warm for Ichigo to drink. Ichigo had made a loud sigh and finnally after two minutes more had hung up after explaining that Ronin could order himself a pizza. Well. What ever he wanted to eat anyway. Ichigo looked at Kiki, Just do as you please act as if I am not here... Kiki nodded, she knew it would be hard. Hmph. Hard. Kiki giggled her dirty side had taken over. Kiki smothered her giggles that wanted to surface. Kiki watched as Ichi had checked all the windows and doors, everywhere, he checked it. Then again safety was his priority. Wasent it? Kiki looked at him as he followed her as; Protective survallince Kiki went to the bathroom pulled out her towles and got everything ready for a nice hot shower. Ichigo stood. Leaning on the door frame. Oh ho ho. His slender figure. Was quite the sight. Kiki got chills. Uhh... Ichigo peered at her and gave her a dazed hmmm? Kiki turned red. I need to take a shower... She muttered, I guessed that. Said Ichigo. So you...can leave... She didnt mean to be rude to him. Oh.. said Ichigo. He pushed himself from the door had this look in his eyes. But... Kiki looked up at him. Y-yes? But what? Ichigo pointed at her.

Don't you need somebody to protect you while your in the shower...? 


	3. I need some time off

"P-Protect me in the shower?" "Yes..." He said flatly.

Kiki Stared was this really happening? Ichigo? Wanting to do this. "R-right...?" She was tripping over every word. It was hard to breathe the air was stuck in her throat. The air was suddenl damp and Kiki's sense damped with it. In the moment of sheer thought Kiki heard the water turn on. "Well?"

Strip. The word stuck in Kiki's mind. These thoughts that came to mind with that word, "Strip." They were dirty. Very dirty. Okay Extremly dirty. Kiki mentally smacked herself. It had to be hormones, It had to be. Ichigo. Standing infront of her waning her to strip. Naked? Bare Naked. Oh god. Kiki smirked. This was the best day of her life hormones or not. She smirked carefully covering the wicked grin she had on her face. Ichi stared at her. "Kiki?" Her back was to him. Kiki shoulders tensed and then released. Her thoughts were swining. Was this good? Bad? STDS? Pregnancy? Abstinance? Kiki thought. Screw abstince! Atleast...Altleast for tonight. She liked Ichi. Did she love Ichi? She believed she did.

"Kikiko?" He was behind her. His breath was warm and secluded. It was that of warm lace. Why. This was so tempting. His form was tall and whispless in her eyes a form of shallow perfection. Temptation. It held waste to one of the seven sins, temptation. Is truly and force to be aknowledged. His back pressed against her in form of reassurence. "Kiki. Do you want this?" She shuddered. Scared of indiffrence as a poison. What if she did but he did not. Wouldnt that be akward? For the both of them... Choice is hard. But Kiki had to choose. Dirty herself or stay on a clean path. For now the dirting of her soul seemed lessand less punishible. Who would care? Nobody would know. Just her and him. Kiki and Ichigo. Nobody else. That was all it took. That. Was all it was.

"Do you want this?" He asked again tone held firm and strong. Anger was not an option. Choice was. All it demanded was for her to be comfortable. He would be comfortabe no matter how the situation turned. "Do you?" This was his final time. He wouldnt push her. He would just leave. Never say a word. He wanted this on both of there terms. Kiki. Slowly raised her head up and down. She had made her judgment. To dirty the soul. To take the next step in this relationship. It wasent as bad as it sounded. He made a promise. To keep this secret. So did she. They swore on eachother, nobody was to know. "N-not here..." She studdered. "mm? Where?" He asked looking around. To his dissapointment he had to turn off the shower. "B-bedroom" She studdered once more. "Bedroom?" "Y-yea..." She played with her fingers the anxious feeling invaded her.

They wentt to Kikis bedroom. It was modern. A small desk, TV and a full size plush looking bed, The soft comforter was a dark midnight blue. A cat lay quietly sleeping in the middle of the bed. "Mao-kun..." Kiki murmured and gently pushed the cat. Mao was a small black and white cat his paws were a smooth silky white and his body was black, with a dull shine. "Mao...Mao-kun..." Kiki gently pushed the cat and he jumped off the bed. His blue eyes let off a dismal glare. He ran out of the room startled by Kiki's guest. Ichi chuckled and carefully shut the door with a small click. Kiki sighed. Mao was adorable and making him get up seemed wrong.

Ichi carefully got behing Kiki his senses on end. Kiki foucused on the door not paying attention to Ichigo. He swifty got his long arms around Kiki's waist and he roughfly grabbed her chest. Kiki jumped in suprise and yelped. Ichi placed his head carefully in the crook of Kiki's neck. "You ready?" She squirmed alittle bit. Her sense starting to go numb from the roughness. This. Felt. Good? She pushed her head back against his shoulder. "I-Ichi..Take it easy!" She put her hands on his trying to pry them off. She let out a high squeak when Ichi started kissing up her neck. His warm sensation made her tingle and feel so good. This was a sin?

Ichigo layed her down on the plush bed tearing at the clothes as they lips met in rough chemistry. He was so rough. She loved it, She pulled at the dirty anbu uniform pulling it over his head, she threw it. The shirt landed on the desk nearly knocking off a can of brushes. She ran her hands up and down his sides. They curved slightly at the hip, his chest was muscular and firm. She tore off his muscle shirt finding a small hole in the old shirt. She ripped it to shreads, Ichi broke off the kisses because of air and aiding her in taking off the now pieces off fabric that used to be his under shirt. Kiki put her hands everywhere on his body her touches leaving hot spots that drove Ichi crazy. Kiki grinned at him, she was nervous but tried to appear at ease.

*** (Sex scene starts here)***

Ichigo waas next to strike her pulled off her soft shirt and tossed it aside, It landed on the picture of team seven,He tore the black bra from her body. Kiki felt his body, It was so close to hers. They were so close. Only seperated by a few factors, Kiki felt a static shock as Ichi was toying with her breasts. He teasingly bit and massaged them. He took her left nipple in his mouth and gently sucked on it. "A-ah. Ichig-o Ichi..." She looked at him as he switched breasts doing the same to the right as he did to the left. "Ah- Ichigo..." Ichigo pulled his head away and joined her lips again. There tounges wrestled for dominace. Ichigo pulled away from her and cupped her face. He viewed her blush. "Whats wrong?" His panting was slowly dying down turning to heavy breath.

"I am...Embarrsed..." "Embarrsed?" He chuckled. Silly Kikiko, your are and always will be beautiful to me..." He locked with her lips again. Kiki felt numb between her legs her lower half trembled and shaking. "Can I?" Kiki looked at this man. Who was so. Gentle man like...Who asked permission for something so natural. Kiki carefully nodded. Ichigo carefully lifted her legs and took off her black shorts. "Aw, how cute." Ichi commented and her undergarments. Kiki looked down and blushed. "Ichi please..." Ichigo smiled and nodded pulling off the under garments. Kiki sat up. "You." The bed creaked under the shift of weight. "Mmm?" Ichigo was standing pulling off his shoes and kicking them under the bed, "You can...do what you want..." Ichigo murmered. Kiki was infact, doing what she wanted,

She pulled the silver clasp on his pants and his belt came undone, Kiki played carefully with the zipper . Up down. Up, Down. Ichigo chuckled. "Thats cute..." Kiki smiled at him playfuly and pulled his buttons free. She took his zipper inbetween her teeth and pulled down. Ichigo was watching her carefully. "What are you planning...?" "Nothing..." She teased. Her voice shrunk down to her throat and it became a low purr. "Mmm?" She pulled down his pants. Her intution leading her on. Ichigo stepped out of them and kicked the pants behind him. "Those..." Ichigo smirked. "Ah...Okay..." He took off his boxers, they fell on the floor with a light thud. Kiki's blush returned. "mm?" Ichi started to have a mental thought.

Was he too small? Not thick enough? "W-what?" "Thats huge..." She said and Ichigo yamasaki was dumbfounded. "It's average." Kiki blushed and was quite. Ichigo smiled and gently pulled her legs apart. "Ready?" He asked her for ressurence. "O-okay..." Ichigo genty pushed his member into her. But. It wouldnt go in. "mm?" He look at Kiki's face. She was tense. In short. She needed to loosen up. Ichigo had a plan. He pulled his manhood back and put his head between her legs. Kiki felt a huge bolt of static. She screamed. "What a-are you doing?!" She gripped the comforter with all her might. "Ichigo!" Ichigo carefully pushed his tounge in and out of her, "I-Ichi!" Ichigo held down her feet which were tense. "Relax...Calm down..." He whispered. Kiki stopped her struggle and tried to breathe.

Kiki started to moan. Ichi was so good in such a sensitive place.

"Ichigo...pllleaseee..." Kiki whined and moaned then the static came back first at a small intensty then it slowy increased, Kiki jolted and let go of the comforter and grabbed hold of his ashy brown hair. The locks intertwined with her fingers and she tugged, the intensity hit her hard with a huge jolt. She arched her back and let out a high scream. Ichigo removed his tounge and licked his lips, her sweet taste left in his mouth, "Ready this time?" Kiki coyly smiled. "O-okay..." Ichigo carefully pressed his member to her core and slowly started to press, "I am sorry if this hurts..." He locked lips with her and held there until the hard shaft went past her barrier. Streaching to ocuppy the anbu's size. She let out a low groan muffled by his lips.

Ichi pulled his lips away and bit gently on her earlobe. "Can I move?" Kiki kept her arms tightly wrapped against his chest cavity. "Y-yea..." Ichi carefully moved in slowly. Pleasure slowly overtook the pain. "Ichigo," She whined. "Faster...please...?" Ichigo smiled at her and did as she asked. Kiki scratched at Ichigos back. "Are you okay?" He panted, "Y-yea..." Kiki wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper, as far as he could go. Ichigo let out a small groan. "Kiki-chan..." He aided his balance and rammed into her as hard as her could. He hit a spot on Kiki's iner regions that made Kiki met on the inside. Everytime he rammed into her Kiki held tighter around him. "Ah- Kiki...your so tight..." His hot words made Kiki float to cloud nine. She felt so high. She never wanted to come down.

Kiki pushed her head back and let out moans. Ichi gave a pause after a long thrust. Kiki was staring at the ceiling, her pevic muscles tight around her lover. Ichigo winced from how tight she was, Kiki took a deep breath and felt the fire in her stomach still going strong. She still didnt want him to leave her. She wanted him to never pull out. Ichigo started going again at a slow pace. He carefully teased her and rubbed Kiki's body to give it some attention. Ichigo was lost in his lust. "Ichigo..." Kiki whined. Ichigo stared at her and mouthed how beatutiful she was. He placed his head In the crook of her neck. "Kiki..." She nuzzled his cheek softly. "Please say my name..." Kiki gave him a small nod. Ichi oushed himself back up and evened his pace alittle faster.

Kiki's soft groans came back Ichigo was losing it. He wanted her now...

He wanted to make her his. "Kiki..." Kiki moaned from his thrusts. "Ichigo! Ichigo Yamasaki!" That made Ichigo lose all sense. He just started ramming Kiki over and over and over. Kiki thought she was going to die, she felt these intense things that made her toes curl. "Ich-" she didnt have time to say his name again. The bed was squeaking and rocking the headboard banged against the wall. Ichigo suddenly gave his all in one thrust it went all the way to the end of Kikis womanhood to the opening of her cervix. He gave a few more short thrusts and flled Kiki to the brim. "Ichi..." She felt so tired. So did he. Ichi didnt bother removing himself from her. He and Kiki just passed there I love you's and fell into a deep sleep.

~* *~

Ichigo was filing paperwork at the anbu office. He carefully placed documents into there folders. "Hi Mr. Yamasaki" Ichigo smiled and looked up to see the dark haired female. "Kiki, Hi." "Are you ready to go to lunch? I am starving..." Ichigo smiled and chuckled. He turned his head. "Oi. Boss," Anbu captain looked Ichi over and said monotone. "What?" "Can I go home...?" "sure..." He sighed. Ichigo stood up and kissed Kiki on the forehead. "Bye boss," Boss slowly raised his hand and waved and watched Kiki and Ichi walk away from the counter. "Oi, Ichi!" He called. "Yes sir?" Ichi asked before walking out the door. He turned to him. Kiki slowly twist that way too. "When you gonna need that time off?" Ichi smiled. "Uh well..." He pressed his hands carefully around Kiki's enlarged tummy.

"I need it off before the end of this month..."

Kiki smiled.

"Or Yorokobi will be mad his daddy wasent at the hospital to see him born,"


End file.
